1. Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a digital broadcast transmitter, a digital broadcast receiver, and methods for configuring and processing a stream thereof, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast transmitter, which configures a transport stream including mobile data along with normal data and transmits the transport stream, a digital broadcast receiver, which receives and processes the transport stream, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital broadcasting has come into wide use, various types of electronic apparatuses support digital broadcasting services. In particular, in addition to apparatuses provided in general households such as a digital broadcasting TV or a set-top box, portable apparatuses which are easy to carry, such as a mobile phone, a navigation system, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a multimedia player (e.g., an MP3 player), etc., are equipped with a function of supporting digital broadcasting services.
Therefore, digital broadcasting standards for providing digital broadcasting services to such a portable apparatus have been under discussion.
One of the standards is the ATSC-Mobile/Handheld (MH) standard. The ATSC-MH standard discloses a technology for placing mobile data in a transport stream, which is to transmit data for general digital broadcasting services, that is, normal data, and transmitting the mobile data.
Since the mobile data is received and processed by a portable apparatus, the mobile data is processed in a format robust against an error in comparison to the normal data due to mobility of the portable apparatus and is included in the transport stream.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a transport stream configuration including mobile data and normal data.
Section (A) of FIG. 1 illustrates a stream in which mobile data and normal data are placed in packets allocated thereto respectively and multiplexed.
The stream of section (A) of FIG. 1 is converted into a stream of section (B) of FIG. 1 by interleaving. As shown in section (B) of FIG. 1, MH, that is, mobile data may be divided into regions A and B by interleaving. Region A is a region that falls within a predetermined range with reference to a portion where mobile data greater than a predetermined size are gathered in a plurality of transmission units, and region B is a region other than region A. The mobile data is divided into regions A and B by way of an example and may be divided in a different way. That is, in section (B) of FIG. 1, a portion which does not include normal data may be set to region A and a portion corresponding to a transmission unit in which normal data is at least placed may be set to region B.
There is a problem that region B is relatively vulnerable to an error in comparison to region A. That is, digital broadcast data may include known data, for example, a training sequence, to be appropriately demodulated and equalized by a receiver to correct an error. According to the related-art ATSC-MH standard, the known data is not placed in region B and thus there is a problem that region B is vulnerable to an error.
Also, the stream defined as shown in FIG. 1 may limit a transmission of mobile data. That is, the number of broadcasting stations and apparatuses for supporting mobile broadcasting services has been increased, but, a portion allocated to the normal data on the stream shown in FIG. 1 is unavailable and thus efficiency of the stream deteriorates.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for using a transport stream efficiently.